


mourn for the dead, fear for the living

by reallivewire (WonderAvian)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/reallivewire
Summary: Lawrence comes back too late.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	mourn for the dead, fear for the living

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the jigsaw server's headcanon channel lmao

Lawrence stared down at Adam's bloodied corpse, the body eerily still as it leant against the pipes, its neck bent, its head falling forward onto its chest. Lawrence had to take a moment to breathe.

He set his cane aside and knelt awkwardly in front of his dead cellmate, reaching out with a shaking hand to gently brush against Adam's withering skin.

It slammed home then, for him, that this was all too real. He had failed Adam.

In the end, Lawrence's words had indeed been lies. His reassurances, however heartfelt they might have been, had only led to inspire false hope.

Adam must have been crushed when he eventually realised that no-one was going to come back for him. Adam must have been scared, so, so scared when Jigsaw left him in there to rot with only a dead body for company. Guilty, alone, and afraid.

He had barely been more a frightened kid, really. An innocent, fearful, angry young man who had only wanted to survive. To have a future.

And Jigsaw had taken it away from him. Lawrence had screwed it all up.

Adam's chest did not rise and fall, because Adam was dead, and the dead did not breathe.

Lawrence pulled Adam forward and held him anyway, one hand on Adam's back and the other cradling his head. It felt disturbingly reminiscent of their final moments together, before Lawrence had left the bathroom and Adam had been left to die.

_"Don't leave me!"_

Lawrence's breath shook. He pressed Adam closer to his chest, as if there was still a body to protect, a life to save.

_"Don't leave me! Lawrence! Don't leave me!_

Lawrence let his head fall forward onto Adam's and sighed.

 _I'm sorry_ wasn't ever going to be enough.


End file.
